Hazme un hombre
by Piyo-sei
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky un chico de 15 años vive acomplejado por su apariencia. Cansado de que la gente lo confunda con una mujer decide hacer lo posible para cambiar su imagen. Un día, Yuri ve en el tren a un hombre que hace que su cuerpo tiemble, pues es la palabra masculinidad en persona. Decidido en cambiar le pide que sea él quien lo convierta en todo un hombre. OtaYuri.
1. 0

Colocó un gesto de molestia, no necesitaba seguir escuchando lo que venía, sin embargo, se mantuvo callado tratando de no soltar las ya acostumbradas palabrotas que dejaba salir cuando se cabreaba o pasaba por un momento incomodo, y este era exactamente uno de ellos.

—Entonces… Yuri —prosiguió la muchacha frente a él, con la cual había mantenido una relación de una semana—. Es mejor que dejemos todo hasta acá.

Yuri se mantuvo en silencio mientras jugaba con la pajita de su refresco, no sentía nada en ese instante, lamentablemente ya se había acostumbrado a que sus relaciones fueran cortas y estar con esa chica, la más linda del instituto, no fue ninguna excepción.

—Está bien —respondió a secas— ¿Por qué? —preguntó ya viendo venir la respuesta y pensar en ello le irritaba. Esta vez tenía la leve esperanza de que ella le dijera otra cosa a lo que estaba acostumbrado, no obstante sabía que no debía hacerse grandes expectativas.

—Esto… eh —la chica pareció bastante incomoda. Yuri chasqueó la lengua y le insistió volviendo a preguntarle de forma más brusca, provocando que su contraria se decidiera—. ¡Es porque no puedo salir con alguien que es más lindo que yo! —contestó su ex-novia sulfurando todo su ser.

La esperanza que había albergado se esfumó por completo, ella estaba diciendo lo mismo que las demás, no había ninguna palabra distinta.

—Lo siento, pero no soporto que tú atraigas más miradas que yo; eres alguien muy lindo y al estar contigo sentía que salía con una chica… es molesto, no tienes nada masculino, tu apariencia delicada, tu cabello, tu estatura… pareces toda una mujer —la muchacha se levantó con cara roja de enojo, y tomando sus cosas de forma brusca se fue sin decir más dejando un pesado silencio en la mesa.

Apretó entre sus manos el vaso de vidrio que estaba hasta la mitad con el jugo que había pedido. Sentía que quería explotar, matar a quien se le cruzara y no era por el rompimiento, era por lo que le dijo ella, por la razón que cortó con él ¡Ya estaba cansado de eso! ¡Ya no quería seguir escuchando que parecía una chica! ¡Él era todo un hombre! Y odiaba que todos lo confundieran por su apariencia andrógina. Yuri no tenía la culpa de ser más lindo que muchas mujeres, tampoco lo había pedido. Encontraba todo lo que le pasaba como una maldición, una pésima y horrible maldición.

Soltando un suspiro cansino dejó de apretar el vaso o lo llegaría a romper, giró su cabeza a su izquierda y vio su reflejo en el ancho ventanal de la cafetería donde habían quedado ellos para hablar. No miró el exterior, se vio a él, a su cabello rubio que llegaba casi hasta sus hombros, sus ojos grandes, verdes que de vez en cuando y de forma extraña cambiaban a azules mar; miró su nariz respingada, sus labios rosados muy llamativos, pestañas largas y una expresión filosa que le daba cierto encanto a todo su rostro delgado. Odiaba su imagen, odiaba su reflejo… odiaba todo de él.

Sacando su billetera que encontró en la mochila entre medio de todos sus cuadernos y libros de estudio, Yuri Plisetsky obtuvo dinero para su pedido y para el de ella, el cual su ex no se había preocupado en pagar.

Saliendo de la cafetería se colgó la mochila en su hombro y comenzó a caminar lentamente hasta la estación de tren cercana. Ya se había hecho algo tarde y el sol estaba ocultándose tímidamente en el horizonte, las personas a su alrededor caminaban con apresura pues era hora de que muchos dejaran sus trabajos para volver a casa. Él también debía volver, su abuelo estaría esperándolo con un rico platillo para terminar el maldito día.

Cuando llegó a la estación de tren se paró tras la línea marcada en el suelo que indicaba seguridad. Miró su celular sin mucho interés pero prefería fingir estar ocupado en algo a tener que ver a los desconocidos que lo veían con curiosidad nada disimulada. Siempre en su vida había sido así, desde que él recordaba las personas siempre se le quedaban observando con miradas extrañas. La gente que se le atrevía a acercarse y hablarle siempre lo confundían con una chica y él le respondía de la peor forma ya que le molestaba demasiado eso, si él no le dejaba en claro a los demás que era un hombre, la gente ni se enteraba.

Tratando de despejar su mente de recuerdos fastidiosos. Yuri en el momento que su tren llegaba a la estación y abría las puertas frente a él, se apresuró y ganó un asiento al lado de la ventana. Estaba de mal humor, no quería ver la cara de nadie y no deseaba concederle el asiento a nadie; sólo le apetecía ver el paisaje de invierno para perderse de la realidad. Acomodado y esperando que el tren partiera, Yuri se puso sus audífonos y reprodujo su playlist favorito, era una mezcla de rock, punk, heavy metal entre otras cosas que siempre lograban relajarlo. Sintió que a su lado se sentaba una persona pero no quiso mirarla, no le interesaba. Fijó sus ojos en el exterior dejándose envolver por la música y en ese instante su mente quedó en blanco, sin preocupaciones, se le olvidaron todos sus malos pasares. Era un momento exclusivamente para él.

Pasaron unos minutos, después de eso el tren comenzó a moverse teniendo sus vagones llenos. Yuri soltó un suspiro agradecido de que al fin el transporte se moviera ya que quería estar luego en casa, tenía mucha hambre. En el trascurso del recorrido, Yuri comenzó a mover fantasmalmente sus labios siguiendo la letra de la canción que escuchaba mientras sus ojos veían cada detalle de la ciudad cubierta de nieve, y las luces de la tarde prendiéndose para darle un toque mágico al paisaje.

Acostumbraba a botar un resoplido cuando el tren se paraba en las estaciones por unos minutos ya que retrasaba su llegada, pero como sabía que no había forma de obligar al maquinista a que no se detuviera en otras estaciones hasta llegar a la suya, no le quedaba más remedio que aguantarse, aunque las ganas de ir a regañar al conductor eran muchas.

Cuando el tren se introdujo bajo los túneles Yuri apartó su mirada de la ventana, ya no había motivo para seguir viendo por ella si solamente se encontraría con su desagradable reflejo y el de otras personas. Desbloqueando su móvil entró a las redes sociales a ver qué pasaba por ellas. Sus compañeros de clases compartían imágenes y cosas de su vida, algo sin sentido para él, por ese motivo prefirió salirse de ella y solamente oír su música tratando de inventarse una vida en la que toda fuera perfecto para él.

Le encantaba los cuentos de magia, donde salían caballeros y seres mitológicos que peleaban en una guerra contra la humanidad. Le encantaba imaginarse esos mundos ya que la fantasía era lo suyo. Siempre se veía con una armadura dorada brillante y con una gran espada colgada en su cintura para derrotar a los enemigos sin piedad, en sus pensamientos eternamente tenía un tigre enorme a su lado que le era fiel compañero y a una dama hermosa que lo amaba y lo adoraba pese a todo. Sonrió al imaginarse nuevamente aquello, era inevitable no hacerlo cada día, ya que su abuelo de pequeño le había leído miles de libros de fantasía, por eso nació su gran amor a ese género. De alguna forma sumergirse en su mundo lo aliviaba demasiado. Olvidaba todo lo malo por minutos.

Cuando la persona a su lado le dio un codazo sin querer ya que se paraba para bajarse, Yuri abrió los ojos con el ceño fruncido dispuesto a reclamar por eso, si alguien te pega o empuja por la calle o en un transporte público lo normal era disculparse, pero antes de poder trasmitir su disgusto la persona que estaba recientemente a su lado se disculpó y se fue del asiento para llegar a las puertas.

Aún molesto por la interrupción de ese viejo, Yuri decidió mirar un poco a los demás, pues ya no podría volver tan fácilmente a su fantasía por lo sucedido, estaba nuevamente de mal humor a pesar de haber recibido las disculpas correctas. Matando con su filosa mirada a cada una de las personas que se encontraban en el lugar, sus ojos se quedaron viendo a un muchacho con chaqueta de cuero que se paraba para cederle su lugar a una anciana, pensó que eso era un buen gesto ya que Yuri siempre solía ayudar a la gente de edad.

La señora agradecida se sentó y luego el muchacho se fue hasta uno de los extremos del tren. Yuri no sabía por qué, pero no podía apartar sus ojos de él, era como un hechizo, algo le decía que debía acercarse a ese misterioso sujeto de expresión seria, no perderse nada de él. Dándose cuenta de su estúpida actitud, movió su cabeza para desatontarse ¿Qué rayos le había pasado? No era la primera vez que veía a un tipo con pinta de rudo, de chico cool. Volviendo a acomodarse en su asiento, del cual se había parado un poco para seguir con la vista a ese hombre, Yuri vio la hora en su móvil dándose cuenta que eran cerca de las nueve de la noche, observó por la ventanilla en que estación iba y arrugó su frente al darse cuenta que aún faltaban unas cuantas estaciones para su destino. Trató de serenarse un poco sin moverse de su lugar, pero la curiosidad que le había nacido por aquel tipo misterioso lo obligó a sentarse en el asiento de su lado que aún permanecía vacío, y con sus ojos buscó a su objetivo.

" _Ahí"_ pensó al visualizarlo nuevamente.

El chico de estatura media, aunque considerablemente más alto que él, mantenía una de sus manos en su bolsillo y con la otra se sujetaba de una manilla alzando su brazo. Su tez era cercana al color canela. Su cabellera era de tonalidad negra y poseía un corte de pelo extravagante, si no se equivocaba era el estilo Undercut que ayudaba a marcar más su duro rostro sin expresión. Sus ojos marrones eran comunes, pero por alguna extraña razón creía que eran los ojos más exóticos que había visto en su vida. Sus cejas estaban bien definidas y sus labios, quizás algo pálidos por el frío del día, tenían una buena forma y volumen. Estaba vestido con unos pantalones negros y se abrigaba la parte superior con una chaqueta de cuero del mismo color. Era delgado pero se veía a kilómetros que poseía un cuerpo bien trabajado. Yuri creyó que él era el chico más masculino que había visto en toda su existencia, era como el modelo ideal de lo que a él gustaría llegar a ser.

Era el chico más jodidamente caliente y sexy que habían apreciado sus ojos.

Apreció que el muchacho era mirado por muchos ojos indiscretos aparte de los suyos. Las mujeres a su alrededor se devoraban con la mirada al moreno y con eso la sensación de querer acercarse a él, de poder llegar a obtener aunque sea un poco de su imagen, de su estilo, brotó de su pecho.

Su atención hacia él se vio afectada cuando notó que el muchacho se encaminaba a las puertas del tren cuando este se detenía en una nueva estación. " _¿Se va a bajar?"_ , se preguntó comenzando a sentir la adrenalina en su cuerpo, no debía dejar que se marchara sin saber algo de él, sentía que si no hacía nada no lo volvería a ver jamás. Sin saber qué hacía y sin pararse en pensar en nada, Yuri se despegó de su asiento tomando con seguridad todas sus pertenencias y observando con pánico como aquel chico descendía del tren junto a más gente. Yuri se apresuró en llegar a las puertas para alcanzarlo, empujó a medio mundo pero no le importó, debía llegar. Cuando las puertas sonaron avisando que prontamente se cerrarían, apretó su mandíbula y rápidamente recorrió los últimos metros que le faltaban y salió del tren justo cuando las puertas se sellaron tras él. Con el corazón en la garganta ya que había creído que moriría apretujado entre ellas, Yuri tomó un respiro y luego se giró en busca de su objetivo sin perder segundo alguno. Lo visualizo yendo a las escaleras y dejándose llevar por sus instintos corrió en esa dirección.

A cada paso que daba se decía que abortara la misión ya que no había motivo para hablarle, no tenía ninguna excusa, nada que devolverle para iniciar una interacción, pero rápidamente, al ver su espalda ancha y masculina, borró esos pensamientos y siguió moviendo sus piernas.

—¡Hey! ¡Tú, detente! —demandó corriendo precipitadamente llamando la atención de todos, menos de la persona que quería que voltease.

Sin rendirse siguió avanzando hasta llegar cerca de él, y para que no se le escapara, antes de que el moreno pusiera un pie sobre la escalera, Yuri alzó su mano y lo agarró de la chaqueta bruscamente. En el momento en que lo detuvo y en que el moreno volteaba a verlo, las palabras surgieron solas en la boca de Yuri.

—¡Hazme un hombre! —soltó elevando su voz, sonado muy decidido.

Después de unos cortos segundos en los cuales los dos se miraban sin decir nada, Yuri se dio cuenta de sus palabras. Percibió que el mundo se achicaba y que todo se estancaba provocando que sus oídos no permitieran el sonido entrar y que todas las miradas de las personas alrededor cayeran sobre ellos, en especial sobre él. Sus mejillas se colorearon en un rojo intenso hasta llegar a sus orejas, las cuales le ardían y creía que en cualquier momento su cabeza iba a comenzar a estallar. No podía creer lo que hizo, estaba en trance que no podía hacer nada más que regañarse mentalmente y permanecer inmóvil como una estatua.

Los ojos del moreno seguían sobre su persona y la sensación de querer enterrarse bajo la tierra aumentaba. Él poseía una mirada fuerte que provocaba muchos temblores en su cuerpo.

—¿Acaso ya no eres uno? —habló después de agobiantes segundos el extraño y Yuri se estremeció por tan grave y varonil voz. No había una mejor para él.

—Ah… —Al percatarse en lo que pensaba se sonrojó más y frunció su ceño. Debía centrarse y arreglar lo que había ocasionado—. ¡Cla-Claro que soy uno! —soltó víctima de la vergüenza que sentía. Estaba acabado, cada cosa que decía lo hacían sentir más diminuto, más idiota.

El chico que parecía mayor que él, elevó una ceja y después miró para los lados, en eso la gente que se había quedado viendo retomó sus pasos y así quedando ellos un poco más solitarios. Yuri agradeció que las personas que lo escucharon se hubieran marchado.

—¿Entonces?, no comprendo —le dijo el extraño y Yuri evitó su mirada sin saber que hacer o responder.

Pasaron unos largos segundos. La presión en sus mejillas aumentaba como la que sentía en el pecho. Normalmente para acabar con la situación incómoda, Yuri gritaría e insultaría al otro individuo para luego marcharse, pero por algún motivo desconocido no le nacía comenzar a gritarle a él. Ya no recordaba la última vez que se sintió tan indefenso ante alguna persona.

—Disculpa —habló nuevamente el chico misterioso y Yuri descansó sus ojos en él—. Estoy algo atrasado, si no me dirás nada… hm ¿Podrías dejarme ir? —preguntó dirigiendo sus ojos al agarre de su chaqueta. Yuri todavía lo sostenía y al darse cuenta lo liberó de inmediato, poseyendo las mejillas mucho más sulfuradas, sentía que su piel se quemaba.

No se atrevió a verlo nuevamente a los ojos ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Se notaba muy diminuto frente a él.

—Entonces… Si no necesitas nada, creo que me iré —dijo el moreno señalando con su pulgar la escalera próxima.

Yuri no queriendo parecer más idiota de lo que ya parecía, asintió mirando el suelo, aunque por dentro pedía a gritos que no se marchara, debía explicarle la situación para que no siguieran los malos entendidos, sin embargo nada salía de su garganta. Se estaba odiando así mismo por ser tan estúpido. No comprendía que le pasaba.

—Bien… adiós —se despidió el extraño dándose la vuelta y en eso la ansiedad y el miedo de no volverlo a ver nuevamente o de no haber sacado nada con su estupidez apareció en su interior.

No podía dejarlo así como así, debía saber aunque sea algo de él. Era una completa necesidad.

—¡E-espera! —gritó avanzando unos pasos. Cuando el moreno giró con gesto confundido, Yuri dejó de avanzar—. Ehh —dudó un segundo, pero de inmediato se aclaró la garganta y recuperó su confianza natural—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

El chico lo quedó observando pensativo, en eso sus mejillas volvieron a encenderse por la vergüenza, pensó que había sido un error el detenerlo y preguntarle cómo se llamaba… después de todo ¿Qué ganaba con eso? No es como si fuera a verlo otra vez, no tenía tanta suerte.

—Otabek —respondió después de unos tortuosos instantes para Yuri, sorprendiéndolo por completo —. Otabek Altin —añadió de manera calmada.

Su corazón dio un vuelco y una sonrisa quiso apoderarse de su rostro al obtener la respuesta. Tratando de disimular su repentina y extraña, completamente extraña felicidad, Yuri asintió fijando nuevamente sus ojos en el suelo. Sentía que moría de felicidad como de cohibimiento.

—Bien… ¡Adiós! —soltó sin poder contenerse más y se dio media vuelta para volver a la estación y esperar el otro tren que lo llevaría a casa.

No supo si el chico lo quedó viéndolo o se fue de inmediato, pero en ese instante se sentía tan extraño que la necesidad de escapar y alejarse para poder sonreír era bastante grande.

Al llegar tras la línea marcada que indicaba seguridad, Yuri dibujó en sus labios una sonrisa. Se sentía muy feliz, su corazón latía rápidamente en su pecho y eso lo encontraba extraño… Sinceramente no sabía de qué sonreía, pero jamás en la vida se había sentido tan dichoso.

—Otabek… Altin —repitió recordando el momento donde el moreno le decía su nombre.

Por alguna razón encontraba que ese nombre le calzaba perfecto a Otabek, cosa extraña ya que ni siquiera sabía que significaba.

Después de esperar unos minutos llegó el tren a la estación, se subió y esta vez no alcanzó ningún asiento, pero poco le importo ya que estaba por las nubes, en su mente repetía una y otra vez el nombre de aquel chico. Creía que no se cansaría nunca de hacerlo.

Se sentía completamente atontado con ese encuentro que ya no estaba enojado o irritado por el día de mierda que había pasado.

Otabek Altin. Tenía la fuerte necesidad de verlo una vez más.

.

.

.

 **~(***)~**

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Estoy feliz de traer esta historia a esta plataforma. Si son nuevos lectores les diré que este fic está siendo publicado en Wattpad y va más avanzado; sin embargo por aquí subiré los capítulos de forma editada._

 _Serán lentas las actualizaciones pero seguras._

 _Un punto por aclarar antes de dejarlos. Es importante._

 _Este Fic tiene un avance lento hablando de evolución de hechos, ya que quiero centrarme en cada detalle y en los progresos de los personajes. Se tratará de amistad, familia, romance, miedos, etc… Por lo que no esperen que de un día para otro los protagonistas se enamoren y sean felices por siempre, no, aquí todo tomará su tiempo._

 _(Pasos de tortuga)_

 _Es un intento de comedia romance, sin embargo también tendrá su cuota de angst, que dará sazón a los hechos._

 _Ya teniendo esto claro les doy la bienvenida y agradezco si has llegado hasta aquí._

 _Todas sus opiniones serán bien recibidas._

 _Besitos._

 _Bye!_


	2. 1

—Yuratchka, al fin llegas. Estaba preocupado. Has demorado mucho hoy —la voz de su abuelo se presentó de inmediato cuando Yuri abrió la puerta de la casa.

—Oh, lo siento. Me entretuve un poco —contestó Yuri, sacándose su ancho suéter rojo que le tapaban hasta la mitad de los muslos y lo colgó en un perchero junto a la puerta.

—Ve a cambiarte el uniforme y baja a comer —su abuelo llamado Nikolai le sonrió y luego se fue hasta la cocina de la casa.

Yuri lo quedó viendo al avanzar por unos segundos y sonrió. Le encantaba ser recibido por él, con su paternal voz y su mirada filosa, quizás él había heredado eso de su abuelo. El mayor era de mediana estatura y normalmente siempre traía consigo una boina negra, aunque no era necesaria ya que seguía con su cabello firmemente en su cabeza, en la juventud este había sido negro por completo, pero ahora era una extraña mezcla de canas y su color natural. Sin mentir le quedaba a la perfección.

Escuchando como su estómago comenzaba a rugir por lo hambriento que estaba, corrió por las escaleras recibiendo un pequeño regaño de su abuelo por subir tan rápido. Ya en su habitación lo suficientemente grande para él y para sentirse a gusto, se quitó su uniforme escolar y lo terminó esparciendo por la cama. Fue hasta su closet y se quedó viendo que ropa ponerse ahora. Todas sus prendas eran grandes, normalmente dos tallas más de la de él ya que así le gustaba la ropa, y la mayoría eran con un estampado de animal print, ya que amaba ese estilo. No convenciéndose con nada solo se fue hasta la cama hecha por su abuelo, y tomó su pijama que consistía en una polera blanca con una imagen de un león rugiendo en el pecho y unos pantalones de polar negros que abrigaban todo el largo de sus piernas. Con pantuflas puestas y cabello amarrado en una coleta bajó hasta la cocina y al ver todo servido, se sentó rápidamente.

—¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que debes abrigarte? —le llamó la atención el mayor al verlo únicamente con su sudadera.

—Eh… desde que tengo memoria, ya me abrigaré —dijo sabiendo que era una pelea perdida, él jamás podía ganarle a su querido abuelo.

Velozmente fue a buscar una prenda a la sala, donde normalmente había abrigos de él ya que siempre se le olvidaba cobijarse en la casa; por lo cual el mayor siempre mantenía sus prendas a la mano. Ya con un chaleco con cuello de tortuga azul puesto, volvió a la cocina y se sentó junto al mayor. Se le hacía agua la boca, la comida de su abuelo siempre era deliciosa y definitivamente comerla era siempre una de las mejores partes del día.

—Te ves animado, ¿Pasó algo interesante hoy? —preguntó Nikolai, moviendo con gracia su bigote canoso que aún poseía algo de color negro al medio.

—Hum… nada realmente, fue un día normal. Saqué la mejor calificación en ciencias y por la tarde me junte con mi novia la cual cortó conmigo —dijo de lo más natural y se echó una porción grande de carne a la boca.

Nikolai al oírlo lo quedó viendo pensativo. Yuri solo continuó con su cometido de alimentarse.

—¿Terminó contigo? No te preocupes, ya encontraras a la indicada, todavía eres muy joven —le animó el mayor. Esas eran las palabras que siempre decía cuando le contaba que había fallado alguna de sus ex relaciones.

—Sí… Tienes razón —le contestó no queriendo demostrar lo que verdad sentía, ni decirle el motivo verdadero por el cual todas sus parejas lo cortaban. Confiaba mucho en su abuelo, pero pensaba que el problema que pasaba debía ser capaz de enfrentarlo solo, o eso creía hasta que conoció a ese chico en el tren.

Pausó un poco en su movimiento y quedó pensando en lo ocurrido hace apenas una hora atrás. ¿En verdad había sido tan idiota para haber corrido tras él? Además le había preguntado el nombre sin ninguna razón importante… Ahora que estaba más calmado y en un lugar seguro, sintió de golpe la vergüenza y el arrepentimiento sobre su cuerpo. Tenía ganas de meterse bajo las mantas de su cama para no salir jamás. De seguro Otabek pensaba que él era un rarito por haberle dicho eso… ¿Acaso no hubo algo mejor para expresar la primera vez? "Hazme un hombre" ¿Qué mierda significaba eso? ¿Por qué llegaba a ser tan idiota cuando la ansiedad o el nerviosismo se apoderaban de él? Vaya primera impresión que le regaló a Otabek.

—¿Estas bien, Yuratchka? —la voz de su abuelo interrumpió sus lamentables pensamientos y él asintió de inmediato para llenarse nuevamente la boca con comida.

—Es…toy, been —dijo con la boca llena entorpeciendo su voz. El mayor lo observó severamente pero después soltó una risa.

Ninguno de los dos podía enojarse con el otro.

Cuando terminó de comer y de lavar los platos para que su abuelo descansara, se fue a su habitación y sacó sus cuadernos para hacer la tarea del día siguiente. Hizo todo rápidamente pues le era muy fácil la materia. Al acabar se metió bajo las mantas de la cama y suspiró entremedio de la oscuridad. Todos los hechos del día habían llegado a su mente y la vergüenza nuevamente tocó la puerta de su cuerpo. Aun no podía creer lo idiota que había sido con ese chico que lo hipnotizó con la primera mirada. Regañándose mentalmente muchos minutos por su actitud, se calmó y llegó a la conclusión que ya no importaba pensar más sobre ello; después de todo estaba convencido de que no lo vería nunca más. Aquel chico, Otabek, era de esa clase de personas que solo conoces una vez en la vida y si hechas a perder ese encuentro nunca más llegarías a verlo otra vez, y Yuri había arruinado de manera olímpica aquel mágico como extraño encuentro.

Soltando otro suspiro, Yuri se acomodó en su cama junto a su gato bautizado con el mejor nombre del mundo: Puma Tiger Scorpion, el cual tenía hace ya cuatro años. Cerró los ojos y escuchando el ronroneo de su mascota, se quedó profundamente dormido.

.

.

Al amanecer, Yuri se cayó de la cama ya que se había despertado sobresaltado por culpa de su fuerte alarma. Sobándose su mejilla derecha la cual había golpeado robustamente el piso, alzó su cuerpo para terminar sentado en el suelo y luego apagó su alarma la cual odiaba con toda su alma, pero se contuvo para no lanzarla.

De mal humor se fue a bañar. Al acabar se cubrió su fina cintura con una toalla y con otra se refregó el cabello sacándose el agua que sobraba. Cuando quedó relativamente seco, se fue frente al espejo y lo limpio borrando el vapor blanco. Observó su reflejo, sus ojos ahora por alguna razón que desconocía estaban azules, en su mejilla derecha había un leve moratón por la caída al despertar y se lamentó por eso, sin embargo al ver que no se veía tan mal no le dio mayor importancia. Se lavó los dientes, luego peinó su sedoso y largo cabello para terminar amarrándolo en una coleta sin importarle si esta húmedo o no. Evitando mirar mucho su delgado cuerpo, del cual no se sentía para nada orgulloso ya que parecía más el de una chica que el de un chico, se fue a su habitación para vestirse con su uniforme escolar, camisa blanca, corbata azul junto a su saco y a su pantalón.

Dándose una mirada fugaz en el espejo para ver como había quedado, tomó su mochila con sus cuadernos y libros del día y bajó a desayunar. Su abuelo lo esperaba con una sonrisa, pero al verlo, su semblante cambio de inmediato.

—¿Qué le pasó a tu mejilla?

—Tuve una pelea con mi alarma y terminó por ganarme… caí al suelo —contestó, mirando el desayuno servido. Su estomagó rugió.

—Creo que deberíamos cambiar esa alarma que siempre te despierta sobresaltado.

—Noo… Es divertido, le da emoción a mi vida por la mañana —dijo Yuri sin una pizca de humor, la verdad no le parecía nada mal cambiar esa molesta alarma que ya varias veces le había provocado problemas al despertar.

—Bien, come que se enfriará. También no quiero que llegues tarde a clases —le dijo el mayor y Yuri obedeció de inmediato, no necesitaba más órdenes para devorar aquel sabroso desayuno.

Al salir se puso su ya fiel suéter rojo que le quedaba grande por dos tallas y colgándose su mochila en los hombros salió de casa despidiéndose con voz alta de su abuelo.

Por el camino hasta la estación del tren buscó entre sus cosas su celular y conectó sus audífonos negros para entretenerse un poco en el viaje. Llegó a la estación y pasó su tarjeta de trasporte. Al ingresar al tren contuvo un resoplido de frustración al ver que todo estaba muy lleno, como odiaba el transporte público en la mañana. De forma ágil buscó un lugar donde acomodarse y al lograrlo se sujetó para después subir el volumen de la canción que sonaba: Fade to Black de Metallica.

Pasaron unos largos e interminables minutos donde el tren paraba en estaciones, en un instante, donde Yuri miraba por la ventana, se fijó en el nombre de la estación y su rostro se sonrojó demasiado, estaban en la estación de ayer donde se había bajado y habló con Otabek. Pensó esperanzadamente que podría volver a verlo, sin embargo al ver que las puertas del tren se cerraban sus esperanzas se difuminaron y de inmediato se dijo mentalmente que era un gran idiota por pensar aquello, ya debía olvidarlo, jamás iba a encontrase nuevamente con él… ya a estas alturas dudaba si aquel encuentro con ese chico fue real, había sido tan extraño todo que pensó que era mejor olvidarlo y a hacer como si nunca hubiera pasado nada.

Al llegar a su escuela se fue de inmediato a su salón, había llegado a buena hora por lo que caminó tranquilo por los pasillos. Tenía los audífonos a un fuerte volumen que no se preocupó por mirar o escuchar a los otros alumnos cerca de él. Entrando a su aula, se sentó en el segundo puesto de la fila del medio, aquel puesto designado por el maestro a cargo que le impedía dormir en clases, por él se sentaría en la parte trasera para poder descansar en algunos momentos, pero para su mala suerte siempre, desde pequeño le tocaba ir adelante.

Jugando en su móvil un juego de estrategia para hacer tiempo, Yuri se fijó que algunas de sus compañeras que estaban a unos metros a su derecha lo observaban y susurraban entre ellas con sonrisas molestas. Yuri sabía que el rumor de su rompimiento con su ex se había esparcido por el colegio y eso no lo asombró para nada, pues su ex era una chica popular y por su parte él de cierta forma también era conocido por todos, por eso no se sorprendió de lo que sucedía. Lo que sí le molestó y siempre le molestaba era que hablaran de él a sus espaldas. Eso no se lo aguantaba a nadie.

—Si tienen algo que decir de mí, ¿Por qué mejor no se acercan y me lo dicen cara a cara? —soltó con un tono seco que hizo temblar a las chicas, las cuales se pusieron pálidas y con cara de miedo se fueron de lugar—… Malditas molestias —chasqueó su lengua, para volver a sentarse nuevamente en lo que hacía.

Yuri Plisetsky jamás dejaba que lo pasaran a llevar, pero a pesar de su fuerte personalidad no lograba que lo dejaran de molestar debido a su apariencia. Desde pequeño había tenido que soportar las burlas de todos y de los coqueteos descarados de parte de muchas personas puesto que lo confundían con una chica. Debido a eso desarrolló una personalidad difícil de llevar, muy fuerte y caprichosa con los demás. Insultaba a todo ser que no le agradaba o le faltaba el respeto y por eso había ganado mala fama en su escuela actual como las pasadas. La gente que solo lo conocía superficialmente se alejaba de él por temor a su actitud, sin embargo, en la realidad Yuri por dentro era todo lo contrario. Siempre bajaba la guardia con las personas que quería o le interesaban, en otras palabras mostraba su verdadero ser con gente que valía la pena según su criterio; pero al parecer su criterio era una mierda como al igual que su vida amorosa, pues siempre que quería confiar en alguna chica para llevar una relación, todo se iba a la mierda cuando lo cortaban por su apariencia. Ya estaba harto de todo. El único que se salvaba de su odio era su amado abuelo junto a su adorado gato… todos los demás en la Tierra le valían una mierda.

Ya sintiéndose cansado a pesar de ser tan temprano, dejó de lado su móvil y apoyó su cabeza en la mesa aunque a los segundos tuvo que apartarse de inmediato al sentir dolor en su mejilla derecha, en la cual tenía su moratón que se hizo al despertar. Bufó molesto y aburrido, no quería salir ser salón ya que las clases comenzarían pronto y además no deseaba que ojos inquisidores cayeran sobre él debido a los nuevos rumores de su fallida relación. Realmente no pretendía hacer nada.

Cuando las horas de estudios llegaron a su fin, Yuri salió de su salón muy rápidamente. Había tenido un mal día debido a su mal humor, por lo que no se juntó con nadie y pasó el día en solitario torturándose con sus pensamientos pesimistas de sí mismo. Al llegar a la puerta del gran establecimiento se puso sus audífonos y caminado pensó en qué hacer, normalmente al salir de la escuela pasaba tiempo con su novia, o mejor dicho con su ex novia, pero ahora como estaba solo y no quería juntarse con sus compañeros que siempre solían ir a hacer algo divertido al terminar las clases, decidió ir en solitario a la tienda de videojuegos del centro. Iría a ver si había algo nuevo para su consola, y quizás se pasaría a comer algún helado para calmar un poco su inquieto y enojado ser.

En la tienda de videojuegos encontró un juego de aventura que le llamó mucho la atención, quizás tenía un precio algo alto, pero no quería esperarse unos meses para que bajara y así comprarlo, le había intrigado tanto que necesitaba llegar a casa a probarlo, por eso lo pagó y salió del lugar con una leve sonrisa. Sentía que las cosas iban mejorando un poco. Como se había prometido así mismo fue hasta la tienda de helados y compró uno de chocolate con crema en cono.

Caminando entre la gente mirando las cosas que se vendían en las vitrinas de la tiendas, Yuri decidió volver a casa de inmediato cuando se comiera el helado, ya no tenía mucho que hacer en ese lugar y para ser sinceros andar por esos sectores sin compañía era de cierta forma aburrido. Cuando ya llevaba la mitad del helado consumido sintió su móvil sonar en su bolsillo, algo incómodo por contestar parado y temiendo que el helado se desparramara en el suelo, prefirió ir a unos de los asientos del lugar y dejó su compra reciente en la banca acolchada junto a su mochila para descansar un poco su espalda. Contestó la llamada resultando que era su abuelo avisándole que no estaría en casa cuando él llegara ya que asistiría a una de las juntas de bingo y juego de cartas que tenía con sus amistades una vez por semana. Yuri pensando que su abuelo tenía más vida social que él mismo le dijo que no se preocupara y que fuera tranquilo, después de todo a él le tocaba hacer la cena esta noche.

Cortando la llamada guardó su móvil y tomó su mochila para dirigirse a la estación de tren, ya se había entretenido demasiado y comenzaba a hacer frío. Tratando de comer lo que le quedaba de helado sin que se le llegara a congelar el cerebro, Yuri sintió como alguien por detrás lo tiraba de su ropa deteniendo sus pasos. Al girar con el ceño fruncido pensando que se trataría de cualquier idiota que iba a molestarlo, tensó su mano que sostenía el helado y se preparó para lo que viniera.

—Oye —una voz conocida sonó en sus oídos para luego reconocer a la persona que estaba impidiendo su andar. Sintió que todo su ser se congeló al ver esos ojos inexpresivos que tomaron sorpresa cuando analizaron su rostro— ¿Tú? —dijo el moreno con leve tono de sorpresa.

En ese instante el nerviosismo se apoderó de él y desconectó su cerebro. Presa del pánico por ver a quien juraba que no vería nunca más en su vida, y por recordar lo acontecido el día anterior, Yuri de un movimiento rápido impactó lo que le quedaba de helado en el rostro de Otabek. El moreno al tener la crema en su cara lo soltó y sus cejas tras el helado desparramado en su piel canela se fruncieron.

Oh mierda, oh mierda… ¡Oh santísima mierda! ¿Qué estupidez había hecho?

—Eh… Yo —masculló Yuri, sin poder continuar pues su garganta se apretó a más no poder.

Sin ser capaz de pensar en nada, absolutamente en nada, Yuri se mordió el labio inferior y muy asustado por lo que fuera a ocurrir se dio la vuelta y echó a correr como alma que lo persigue el diablo. Escuchó que Otabek lo llamaba a la distancia con voz enojada, pero ni aun así se detuvo, solamente siguió corriendo sin pararse ni preocuparse de empujar a los demás.

Cuando llegó a la estación de tren pasó su tarjeta rápidamente y para su suerte había un tren parado que parecía estar esperarlo sólo a él, ya que cuando entró las puertas se cerraron de inmediato.

Al sentirse un poco más seguro en el transporte se apoyó en las paredes del tren y trató de tranquilizar su agitada respiración por la retirada tan rápida y larga que dio. En el momento que logró recuperar el aire, se secó la traspiración de su frente y se quitó su suéter rojo ya que sentía que moría derretido por el calor de su cuerpo. Ya más relajado ignoró las miradas curiosas de los demás pasajeros sobre su persona y pensó sobre lo recién ocurrido.

No entendía que había hecho…. ¿Por qué actuó de esa manera? ¿Por qué había arrojado su helado en el rostro de Otabek? ¿Acaso era un gran idiota cuando entraba en pánico?

Dándose un fuerte cabezazo contra la pared Yuri aguantó un grito que quería escapar de su garganta. No podía creer lo malditamente estúpido que había sido. La vida le daba otra oportunidad de ver nuevamente a aquel hombre que ya veía como un ejemplo de masculinidad y él como estúpido volvía a arruinar todo.

Sinceramente este era uno de los peores días de su vida. Deseaba morirse.

.

.


	3. 3

Tiró su mochila junto a todas sus cosas en el pasillo cuando entró a casa. A pasó pesado avanzó hasta llegar a las escaleras y las subió sin detenerse para ir a su habitación. Una vez en ella, Yuri se dirigió a su cama y se derrumbó sobre ella de manera brusca; su rostro quedó tocando totalmente su almohada con funda de un tigre y gritó dejando salir toda la rabia que sentía consigo mismo mientras con sus manos golpeaba el colchón. Necesitaba dejar salir toda la frustración que poseía. Cuando comenzó a sentir dolor en su garganta detuvo sus movimientos y se alzó con los brazos para terminar sentado sobre sus piernas dobladas. Su rostro de tez blanca estaba decorado con el tinte escarlata sobre sus mejillas y sus cejas rubias se encontraban tan fruncidas que se le llegaba a arrugar toda su frente y parte de su nariz.

Se estaba odiando inmensamente.

No podía creer lo malditamente idiota que había sido. No quería aceptar lo que había hecho… ¿Estamparle el helado en toda la cara? ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido hacer semejante idiotez? Lleno de rabia dirigida hacia su persona, comenzó a girar sobre su colchón de forma fuerte y rápida tratando de serenarse, sin embargo, tuvo que detener su berrinche cuando por malos reflejos se cayó de la cama y su mejilla ya lastimada volvía a chocar contra el suelo.

—¡Ahhh, Maldita sea! —gritó estallando en enojo mientras se levantaba apresuradamente con su mano cubriendo su cachete lastimado.

Se quedó un momento quieto, parado al lado de su cama esperando a que el dolor por esa caía se le pasara, y aquel momento de pausa logró relajarlo mucho más que todo los gritos y movimientos anteriormente hechos.

Soltando un suspiro profundo se dejó caer lentamente sobre el colchón y una vez sentado logró cavilar de forma mucho más templada en lo acontecido. Recordó, analizó, se regañó y pensó mucho en aquel encuentro.

¿Qué se suponía que hacia Otabek ahí? Porque…era él ¿Verdad? Sí, definitivamente se trataba de él, pero… ¿Por qué le habló? Y ¿Por qué rayos se le aparecía de nuevo si se suponía que no lo vería nunca más? Se había aparecido tan repentinamente que no supo cómo actuar. Yuri antes de verlo otra vez se convenció en que jamás sus ojos volverían a posarse sobre él, y por eso llegó a sentirse tan contrariado como nervioso con aquel encuentro. Además Otabek al hablarle le recordó lo que hizo el día anterior y eso lo avergonzaba mucho… pero definitivamente ahora, lo que hizo hace poco era mucho peor que lo de ayer ¡Le bañó la cara con helado! ¡Por Dios! ¡Y además se había escapado sin pedir disculpas ni encargarse de su error! ¡Había actuado como un niñato inmaduro! ¿Qué rayos había tenido en su mente para hacer tal atrocidad?... ¡Nada! ¡No tuvo absolutamente nada en su cabeza!

Al llegar a ese punto en sus pensamientos, Yuri se recostó para atrás y mirando el techo volvió a sentir la vergüenza por sus actos. Trató de convencerse que nada de lo pasado era su culpa, ya que cuando él entraba en pánico o se sentía amenazado actuaba sin pensarlo… no obstante, jamás llegó a actuar tan estúpidamente frente a alguien. No sabía que tenía ese chico… Otabek, a pesar de la poca interacción entre ellos provocó algo extraño en él, algo jamás sentido en su vida y no sabía darle un nombre exacto.

—Ahh… —suspiró otra vez y se levantó. Movió su cabeza a ambos lados haciendo que sus hebras doradas se mecieran en el aire y se obligó a dejar de pensar. Ya no podía arreglar nada, las cosas hechas ya estaban hechas y le era prácticamente retroceder en el tiempo.

Se sacó su uniforme escolar con movimientos lentos, estaba desanimado. Al quedar únicamente en ropa interior se colocó su pijama y luego se abrigó le torso con un suéter ancho de lana amarilla. Tratando de alejar su mente del incidente con Otabek, salió de su habitación y fue directo a la cocina. Al ver todo oscuro y solitario recordó que su abuelo no llegaría hasta más tarde por lo que él debía hacer la cena. Se puso manos a la obra de forma inmediata.

No se quebrantó tanto la cabeza al pensar en que estaría bien en preparar, simplemente hizo hervir agua y luego metió a la cacerola un paquete de pasta para luego crear una salsa con tomates. Al tener su cena lista se sirvió sintiéndose todo un italiano ya que la comida le quedó muy rica. Al acabar de comer le sirvió su comida especial a su gato y luego lavó la loza sucia para dejar las cosas en orden, justo como le gustaba su familiar.

Al percatarse que el reloj de la sala marcaba las nueve de la noche y recordando que no tenía nada de deberes para la escuela, se dirigió a la entrada de la casa y tomó su mochila junto a su abrigo. Acomodó este último en la percha de la entrada para luego ir con su mochila e indagar en ella su última adquisición de su colección; quería probar el videojuego y así pasar el rato antes de irse a dormir. Buscó por varios minutos; llegó a sacar todo de su mochila pero a pesar de su insistencia no logró encontrar el juego que compró. Se estaba comenzando a irritar por no poder hallarlo, no obstante, al recordar que nunca guardó lo que escudriñaba en la mochila como debió haberlo hecho desde un principio, trasladó ambas manos a su cabeza y se revolvió su cabello demasiado enojado.

" _¡Maldición! Se me quedó en ese asiento cuando le respondí a mi abuelo",_ pensó con fastidio y tristeza al recordar que al concluir esa llamada simplemente había tomado su mochila dejando olvidada su compra, ¿Cómo se podía ser tan torpe? No lo comprendía. Ahora ya sin ganas de hacer nada por el odio propio que se tenía, Yuri se levantó sin preocuparse de sus pertenencias desparramadas y se fue hasta su habitación con Puma Tiger Scorpion siguiendo sus pasos, al parecer aquel felino podía percibir el estado de ánimo de su humano.

Yuri llegando a su habitación se recostó en su cama y abrazó a su gato. Ya no había que hacer, el juego era historia para él.

Mirando a su mascota acurrucada en su pecho le llegó a su mente una rápida ocurrencia que no pudo evitar soltar.

—Me gustaría ser un gato… —le dijo a su mascota y recibió como respuesta un ronroneo que lo hizo sonreír de forma mansa—. Solo te preocupas en que te acaricien, jugar, te den comida, ir a la baño y dormir… Tú no andas por ahí diciéndole cosas raras a extraños y desparramándole helados en el rosto a la gente… Como me gustaría ser tú.

Yuri acarició su pelaje blanco de su pancita y al relajarse encontró el mundo de Morfeo dando por terminado ese espantoso día.

.

.

—¿Ocurrió algo anoche? —preguntó su abuelo Nikolai en el momento en que Yuri bajaba a desayunar— ¿Por qué dejaste tus cosas tiradas en la entrada? Al ver eso me preocupé y fui a verte a la habitación, pero como dormías tan profundamente no te molesté.

—Eh… Bueno —Yuri miró en dirección a la entrada de la casa, pero no logró ver más que una pared celeste ya que estaban en la cocina, era imposible que lograra visualizar su objetivo desde ahí—. Estaba buscando algo y desparrame las cosas sin querer. Lo siento.

—No importa, pero preocúpate para lo próxima ordenar lo que hayas desordenado.

—Lo haré —respondió Yuri sentándose para servirse su desayuno calentito recordando que su abuelo odiaba el desorden.

—A todo esto, ¿Por qué tu mejilla está más morada? —preguntó el mayor al sentarse con él.

Yuri al acordarse de su berrinche de ayer en la tarde y su caída al piso se sintió un completo tonto. No le iba a decir eso, no pretendía que su abuelo pensara que era idiota… aunque él aceptaba serlo, no quería escucharlo de la boca del mayor.

—No es nada, solo me peleé con unos tipos en la escuela —contestó llenando con mermelada de durazno su pan tostado. Le encantaba la mermelada por las mañanas.

—Oh, ¿Y ganaste? —le siguió Nikolai imitando su actuar con su pan.

—Por supuesto.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti —soltó su abuelo con una sonrisa divertida. Yuri también sonrió—. Trata de tener más cuidado, las caídas de las camas pueden llegar a ser peligrosas.

Yuri asintió con una expresión de diversión y de cohibimiento, su abuelo lo conocía tan bien que hasta sabia cuando se caía de la cama.

—Abuelo, ya me voy —anunció Yuri después de desayunar y de ordenar sus cuadernos para el día.

—Cuídate, nos vemos en la tarde. Te quiero —lo despidió el mayor hablándole desde la cocina.

—Te quiero —devolvió y colgándose su mochila al hombro sobre su querido suéter rojo que lo cubría del frío, salió de casa.

Las clases de la mañana fueron relajadas. Historia, ciencias, idiomas y cálculo todos esos ramos le eran muy fáciles que hasta llegaba a aburrirse en clase, pero como estaba constantemente en la mira de los maestros solo por estar adelante, no tuvo ninguna oportunidad de poder pegar los parpados y descansar un segundo. Cuando llegó la última clase después del almuerzo, Yuri fue a los cambiadores para ponerse su buzo de educación física de forma rápida para salir luego de ahí e irse al lugar donde se hacían las clases. Al ingresar al gimnasio ya listo, se enlazó su cabello rubio en una coleta dejando que su rostro con mirada filosa se marcara más, pues su flequillo rebelde no tapaba sus ojos.

—Formen equipo los chicos. Jugaran basquetbol —ante las órdenes del profesor todos los hombres se movieron para ser elegidos. Yuri ya un poco cansado por todo lo que hicieron en el calentamiento bufó frustrado, sin embargo no reclamó nada, después de todo solo quedaban unos pocos minutos para que la clase acabara.

—Ehhh Plisetsky ¿Qué haces? Dijeron los chicos —soltó uno de sus compañeros más molestos de forma burlesca y varios a su alrededor se rieron como estúpidos.

Yuri apretó sus nudillos e iba a comenzar a lanzarle improperios, pues no aguantaba que nadie se burlara de él, pero antes de poder abrir la boca fue detenido por la mano de su profesor sobre su hombro.

—No comiencen con sus tonterías, Yuri, ve al otro equipo —dijo el maestro de forma amenazante dirigido a los otros chicos. Yuri con esa intervención no tuvo más opción que obedecer, después de todo comenzar una pelea con la desventaja de su lado no era buena idea.

Se colocó una cinta roja en su cabeza diferenciándose con el equipo contrario que le tocaba el color amarillo. El partido comenzó y a los pocos segundos obtuvo la pelota en sus manos, conociendo todo lo que debía hacer dribló a dos contrarios y cuando se vio en apuros quiso dar un pase, pero un codazo llegó a su costado izquierdo y cayó al suelo de inmediato por el empujón que recibió.

—¡Falta! —piteó el silbato el maestro. Yuri se levantó de inmediato sobándose la parte adolorida y miró con odio al sujeto que lo derribó. " _Esto es maldito basquetbol no lucha libre"_ pensó con odio al ver como su atacante sonreía victorioso. Fue el mismo estúpido que había dicho la maldita broma antes de jugar.

El juego continuó y las mujeres con los chicos que eran para otro partido miraban expectantes todo lo que pasaba. Yuri encestó varias veces recibiendo felicitaciones de sus compañeros de equipo, pero también siguió recibiendo golpes del estúpido que siempre lo molestaba y él para no joder la victoria que estaba de su lado en el juego, trató de serenarse, pero cuando volvió a caer en el piso fuertemente la poca calma que él podía tener se esfumó. Mientras el maestro regañaba al molesto compañero, Yuri se levantó y fue en busca del balón. Lo tomó y se dio media vuelta, puso en sus ojos —que ahora eran una mezcla de verde con azul— a su objetivo y respirando profundamente para concentrarse tiró fuertemente el balón sobre todo el rostro de ese estúpido chico que quedó tirado en el suelo con sangre en su nariz.

" _Touché_ "

Todos en el lugar se sorprendieron, el maestro le iba a decir algo a Yuri por su comportamiento, pero este no le permitió hacerlo ya que habló antes muy, pero muy enfurecido. Ya no había nada de calma en su ser.

—¡No te vuelvas a meter conmigo, maldito bastardo! ¡O te juro que te arrepentirás, ya que me encargaré de terminar rompiendo tu estúpida nariz! —al terminar de dictar su amenaza, chasqueó la lengua y salió del gimnasio ignorando todas las miradas dirigidas a él. En ese instante sonó el timbre de salida de clase y antes de que su profesor lo agarrara, pues sabía de antemano que tendría problemas por su actuar, comenzó a correr para irse a los vestidores.

Tomó sus cosas y sin cambiarse de atuendo salió del colegio pero en esta ocasión en vez de estar con una expresión aburrida en su cara como todos los días, Yuri sonreía satisfactoriamente enorgullecido de haber parado a ese sujeto que siempre lo molestaba.

Al llegar a casa su abuelo lo recibió con una mirada severa, sabía que el colegio se encargó de llamarlo ya que él se había escapado. Nikolai le dijo que no le gustaba que arreglara las cosas con la violencia, que habían mejores formas para solucionar los problemas, y así lo regaño por minutos. Yuri solo lo escuchó y comenzó a sentirse algo culpable por su comportamiento, pero cuando el mayor puso su mano arrugada sobre su cabello desordenado y lo revolvió más, el mal sentir se desvaneció.

—Pero hace tiempo me vienes diciendo que ese chico te molesta… Solo por esta vez lo dejare pasar… Estoy feliz de que te hayas defendido —dijo su abuelo con una sonrisa y en ese instante Yuri aguantándose unas lágrimas abrazó al mayor muy feliz.

Al siguiente día Yuri tuvo que quedarse más horas en el colegio ya que le habían dado un castigo, que consistía en limpiar el gimnasio y ayudar al club de basquetbol a tener todo limpio y ordenado. Su sanción consistió de una semana entera, pero no le importaba, tampoco le interesaba salir rendido de la escuela cada tarde, ya que nadie y ni siquiera un castigo le robaría la satisfacción de haberle roto la nariz al bastardo que lo molestaba, porque sí, Yuri había tirado ese balón con tanta fuerza y enojo que partió en dos su tonta y fea nariz.

Al cumplir el último día de su punición, Yuri salió del colegio con los hombros agarrotados ya que tuvo que limpiar balones y el piso del gimnasio antes y después de que los miembros del club jugaran. Subiéndose al tren quiso dormir un poco y para su suerte había varios asientos libres. Al ubicarse miró por la ventanilla suspirando pues estaba muerto de hambre y cansado, no obstante, también aliviado pues ya había terminado con su castigo. Cuando el tren comenzó su marcha, Yuri buscó en sus cosas sus audífonos y su móvil para entretenerse un poco en el viaje, al encontrarlos comenzó a desenredar los audífonos que por algún motivo extraño y místico siempre estaban atados y enredados a pesar de que él todo el tiempo se dedicaba en dejarlos ordenados. En el segundo que logró su objetivo sonrió levemente ya que al fin podría escuchar su tan querida música, sin embargo sus futuras acciones fueron completamente solidificadas cuando una voz, que hizo que temblara todo su cuerpo, llegó a sus oídos.

—Te ves cansado.

Yuri sintiendo el corazón en la garganta levantó su rostro y cruzó sus ojos verdes con los de él. Por un instante se quedó sin poder respirar ¿Qué hacia él ahí?

—Tú me debes algo —dijo Otabek sentándose frente a él con un tono muy serio.

 _¡Oh mierda!_ Eso fue lo único que pasó por la mente de Yuri.

* * *

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios.

Nos vemos luego.


End file.
